Talk:Robot Wars: Series 10/10 Robot Rumble
Grand Finalists Very basic yes or no, because it might just be me over complicating things. As the 10 Way Rumble is supposedly happening during the Grand Final in order to pick a wildcard, does that mean that the robots in the rumble are "grand finalists" in any way? Like I said I maybe over complicating things and a simply yes or no is worthy.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:59, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :I would say that the Rumble robots wold be equal to classic series Semi-Finalists, as the Series 10 page says: "the last robot standing is declared the winner, and progresses to the Grand Final alongside the five heat winners." so therefore the robots in the rumble are not "grand finalists" as they are fighting to be in the Grand Final. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 16:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Probably technically not. CrashBash (talk) 16:10, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Personally, I would consider the Rumble competitors to be in the same position as the Series 8-9 wildcard candidates. The losing robots remain Heat Finalists/third-place finishers; the winner becomes the sixth Grand Finalist as what has already been said elsewhere. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Only the winner becomes a Grand Finalist, everyone else was a 10 Robot Rumble competitor, and shouldn't be included in the "UK Finalists" page. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::It's no different to the wild card or loser's melee. Those who don't win, don't progress and are deemed to have reached the last stage they did reach. Robot Rumble isn't a stage, nor is "Loser's melee". The winner becomes a grand finalist, the losers are deemed heat finalists or third places. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:45, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Track-tion immobilisation So how quickly did Track-tion get knocked out? I remember seeing this battle a while back when it was leaked and noticed Track-tion died almost immediately in that but I noticed in the TV edit that some moment were extended or shown much later than they actually appeared (e.g Big Nipper being flinged against the side wall by Sabretooth or Expulsion driving into the pit, these happened much earlier on than what was shown)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Extended Cut Looks like the official Facebook page has uploaded an extended cut of the Rumble, complete with more footage, commentary and natural arena sounds. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:35, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Audience POV For future reference, here is David Weston's audience POV of the Rumble. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:20, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Checklist We're still missing a few things regarding the rumble which need to be done, so allow me to list them here for the reference of myself and any other volunteers. #'Big Nipper has not been written'. It also needs pictures of its contributions. #Concussion needs to be pictured attacking something during the rumble. #Thor needs to be pictured pitting Concussion. #Sabretooth needs to be pictured pitting itself. #A picture of the pit pile-up, possibly with and without Apollo. #Add quotes to relevant pages which we learned from the extended cut. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:05, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :Points two and three are done, my computer can't take any more screenshotting today. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 06:48, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm in no healthy state to do big edits like Iron-Awe 6 (Vulcan already did Big Nipper) or extra quotes. Might be able to do something like screenshots when I get back today, but not guaranteed. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 07:24, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::I did Iron-Awe 6 straight after I did Eruption, the only thing that could do with is an image of the floor flipper tossing it over. Glad to hear Vulcans covered Big Nipper, that was the main thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:27, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I am pleased to say that I have added most of the requested images this morning; it seems like the images of Thor pitting Concussion and Concussion attacking Track-tion have already been uploaded, too. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:33, December 7, 2017 (UTC)